In China patent No. CN1812209A, it discloses an electrical socket security circuit device, In the device, an electrical socket is composed of two receptacles, each of the receptacles has a U-shaped structure, and the two sides of the top edge of the receptacle respectively have a spring sheet. When an electrical plug blade is inserted into the two spring sheets, the spring sheets hold the electrical plug blade and make conductivity with the electrical plug blade. In addition, the two sides of the receptacles are equipped with a fixing member and a movable conductive member. The movable conductive member and the fixing member can be electrically connected by inserting the electrical plug therebetween or pushing the movable conductive member and the fixing member. In an actual use process, the socket security circuit device has the drawback as follow: the fixing member and the movable conductive member are gradually remaining deformed and can't not recovered after a, period of use, so that the fixing member and the movable conductive member can't recover from a deformation to an original shape. If a deformation of the fixing member and the movable conductive member is too over, the receptacle may keep carry charges, and the electrical socket use safety will be greatly reduced, so that electrical shocks due to improper use can be effectively avoided.